inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Chikyuu wo Mawase!
Chikyuu wo Mawase! là bài hát mở đầu phim của Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy. Thông tin *'Trình bày:' T-Pistonz+KMC *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ:' Kadogawa Hokaze *'Chỉnh sửa bản dịch và trình bày trên Wiki:' Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt Cảm nhận Bài hát có nhịp điệu sôi động, nhanh và hấp dẫn. Bài hát thể hiện tinh thần đoàn kết, mong muốn mang tình yêu lan rộng khắp địa cầu và thậm chí là vũ trụ. Bài hát được hát rất hay và nổi bật. Lời nhạc 'Tiếng Nhật' 地球を回せっ! 明日(あす)に向かって全力で! 1000000＋αの馬力でスピード上げろ! 「宇宙で1番の僕らの船だ!」 今日も何億もの アツい魂を乗せてる! 地球だって海に 飛び込みたくなるアツさっ! この星は命を未来へと運ぶ 耐える事無く繰り返す愛のループ 笑顔と絆で満たされていく 面舵いっぱい! 宇宙船地球号 誰もが仲間で 誰もが自由なんだ! 地球を回せっ! 休むことなく全力で! ミラーボールの様に輝く 美しい青きこの星 世界はひとつ 魂で繋がるファミリー! 1000000＋αのガッツで宇宙巻き込め! 「宇宙に愛運ぶ!僕らの船だ!」 永遠(とわ)に紡いでいく 愛の糸は切れやしない 風を受けてなびく 命の帆を広げてく 誰かを思いやり泣けるって事は 昔から変わらない愛のルール 皆の声に癒されていく傷 塞がったら また1からやってみよう! 諦めなけりゃ 挑戦出来るんだ! 地球を回せっ! 明日(あす)に向かって舵を取れ! 人にまかせず一人一人が 「キャプテン オブ ザ・地球!」 愛さえあれば ひとつになる銀河 1000000＋αを×1000000 ラヴパワー! 「地球は愛で動く!僕らの船だ!」 地球は回る 「愛で地球を回せーっ!」 地球は回る 地球を回せっ! 休むことなく全力で! ミラーボールの様に輝く 美しい青きこの星 世界はひとつ 魂で繋がるファミリー! 1000000＋αのガッツで宇宙巻き込め! 「宇宙に愛運ぶ!僕らの船だ!」 「地球は愛で動く!僕らの船だ!」 'Bản Romaji' chikyuu wo mawase! asu ni mukatte zenryoku de! hyakuman PURASU ARUFA no bariki de SUPIIDO agero! “uchuu de ichiban no bokura no fune da!” kyou mo nan oku mono ATSUi tamashii wo noseteru! chikyuu datte umi ni tobikomitakunaru ATSUsa! kono hoshi wa inochi wo mirai e to hakobu taeru koto naku kuri kaesu ai no RUUPU egao to kizuna de mitasarete iku omokaji ippai uchuusen chikyuugou dare mo ga nakama de dare mo ga jiyuu nan da! chikyuu wo mawase! yasumu koto naku zenryoku de! MIRAABOORU no you ni kagayaku utsukushii aoki kono hoshi sekai wa hitotsu tamashii de tsunagaru FAMIRII! hyakuman PURASU ARUFA no GATTSU de uchuu makikome! “uchuu ni ai hakobu! bokura no fune da!” towa ni tsumuide iku ai no ito wa kire ya shinai kaze wo ukete nabiku inochi no han wo hirogeteku dare ka wo omoiyari nakeru tte koto wa mukashi kara kawaranai ai no RUURU mina no koe ni iyasareteiku kizu fusagattara mata ichi kara yatte miyou! akiramenakerya shousen dekirun da! chikyuu wo mawase! aru ni mukatte kaji wo tore! hito wa makaseze hitori hitori ga “KYAPUTEN OBU ZA chikyuu!” ai sae areba hitotsu ni naru ginga hyakuman PURASU ARUFA wo hyakuman RABU PAWAA! “chikyuu wa ai de ugoku! bokura no fune da!” chikyuu wa mawaru “ai de chikyuu wo mawasee!” chikyuu wa mawaru chikyuu wo mawase! yasumu koto naku zenryoku de! MIRAABOORU no you ni kagayaku utsukushii aoki kono hoshi sekai wa hitotsu tamashii de tsunagaru FAMIRII! hyakuman PURASU ARUFA no GATTSU de uchuu makikome! “uchuu ni ai hakobu! bokura no fune da!” “chikyuu wa ai de ugoku! bokura no fune da!” 'Bản dịch Anh ngữ' Circle the earth! Head towards tomorrow with all your might! Raise the speed to one million +α horsepower! “It’s our number one ship in space!” How many hundreds of millions Passionate spirits ride today?! Even the earth has the passion To dive into the ocean! This planet carries life towards the future It’s a neverending, repeating loop of love Brimming with smiles and bonds Hard to starboard! On Spaceship Earth, everyone is a friend Everyone is free! Circle the earth! Without rest, with all your might! Shining like a mirror ball This planet and its beautiful blue The world is one A family connected by souls Bring in the universe with the guts of one million +α! “It’s our ship that brings love to the universe!” It spins eternally This thread of love won’t get cut It bends over to the wind Expand the sails of life People breaking out in emotional tears Has been an unchanging rule of love for ages The wounds healed by everyone’s voice If they’re blocked Try again from the beginning! As long as you don’t give up You can challenge it! Circle the earth! Take the wheel and head for tomorrow! Don’t leave it to others, each and every one is “Captain of the Earth!” As long as there’s love The galaxy will be one Multiply one million +α with one million love power! “Love moves the Earth! It’s our ship!” The earth spins “Spin the earth with love!” The earth spins Circle the earth! Without rest, with all your might! Shining like a mirror ball This planet and its beautiful blue The world is one A family connected by souls Bring in the universe with the guts of one million +α! “It’s our ship that brings love to the universe!” “Love moves the Earth! It’s our ship!” 'Bản dịch Việt ngữ' Vòng quanh trên trái đất! Hướng thẳng đến ngày mai bằng tất cả Hãy tăng tốc độ lên 1000000 +α mã lực nào "Đây là con tàu không gian số một của chúng ta!" Bao trăm của hàng triệu này? Nhiệt huyết hướng tới hôm nay?! Khi trái đất mang tình yêu đến Lướt trên những đại dương xanh! Mang sự sống hành tinh tới tương lai Khi vòng lặp tình yêu luôn tuần hoàn Tràn đầy nối kết những nụ cười Hãy hướng về phía trước! Ai ai cũng là bạn trên phi thuyền trái đất Ai cũng đều tự do! Vòng quanh trái đất Liên tục bằng tất cả sức mạnh chúng ta! Tỏa sáng như một trái bóng phản chiếu Hành tinh này và màu xanh tuyệt đẹp của nó Thế giới là một Một gia đình được kết nối bằng những linh hồn Mang lên vũ trụ với quyết tâm của 1000000 +α! “Đây là phi thuyền của chúng ta mang tình yêu đến vũ trụ!” Luôn quay vĩnh cửu Vòng tuần hoàn bao đời tình yêu luôn liên tục Nó sẽ uốn mình qua ngọn gió Mở rộng cánh buồm của sự sống Khóc và cảm thông với một ai đó Đã là quy luật của tình yêu Khi lời mọi người nói chữa lành những vết thương Khi nó đã lành Hãy bắt đầu lại đi! Đừng bao giờ bỏ cuộc! Hãy thách thức nó! Vòng quanh trái đất! Cầm lấy bánh lái và thẳng đến tương lai! Đừng để nó cho bất cứ ai “Đội trưởng của địa cầu!” Bởi khi có tình yêu Vũ trụ sẽ trở nên một Hãy nhân 1000000 +α với 1000000 sức mạnh tình yêu ! “Tình yêu đến với Trái đất! Đó là con tàu của chúng ta!” Trái đất quay “Hãy quay trái đất bằng tình yêu!” Trái đất quay Vòng quanh trái đất! Liên tục bằng chính sức chúng ta! Tỏa sáng giống như một trái bóng phản chiếu Hành tinh này và màu xanh tuyệt đẹp của nó Thế giới này là một Một gia đình được liên kết bằng những linh hồn Mang tới vũ trụ với hết can đảm của 1000000 +α! “Đây là con tàu mang tình yêu đến vũ trụ!” “Tình yêu tới Trái đất! Đó là con tàu của chúng ta!” Video TV Size thumb|left|335 px Bản đủ thumb|left|335 px Thông tin khác Các cầu thủ nổi bật đều là thành viên của đội Shitennou. Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Bài mở đầu